There are a variety of known ice skating apparatuses which have attempted to simulate the precise ice skating motion for a skater to provide rehabilitation to an injured skater and/or to assist a skater with off season training, e.g. allow the skater to simulate or replicate an ice skating stride so that a workout can be achieved without an ice surface and without a pair of skates.
The inventor is aware of the following United States patents, namely:
______________________________________ 4,340,214 SchUtzer 4,781,372 McCormack 4,811,941 Elo 4,915,373 Walker 5,222,928 Yacullo 5,284,460 Miller et.al. 5,290,211 Stearns 5,328,427 Sleamaker ______________________________________